Lucie Fray
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky. '''Lucinda "Lucie" Jayne Fray '''is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is a Nephilim and was at first assumed to be a mundane, living a regular life with her twin sister, mother and adopted father prior to the events of The City of Bones. Biography Lucinda Fray was born to Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern, moments after her twin sister Clarissa. She was named Lucinda after Lucian, one of her mother's oldest friends. Whereas, like with Clary, Valentine wanted to call her Evangeline. Her mother had begun to turn against her father's ideals months before the girls' conception. After the birth of Jonathan, Jocelyn suffered depression because of her strange rejection of her son. Hoping to help her, Valentine secretly gave her doses of Ithuriel's blood, an angel, to cure her depression, unaware she was pregnant with the twins. Making the twins an 'accidental' experiment. With the help of Lucian Graymark, Jocelyn plotted the Uprising against her husband. Realising that Valentine would come after her and her unborn children, Jocelyn couldn't just leave him and hoped to kill him to keep them safe. Believing they had been successful in killing Valentine, Jocelyn fled the Shadowhunter world to New York to raise the girls away from who she was, where Luke later followed. In New York, Jocelyn and the twins took on the surname 'Fray'. Jocelyn prayed her daughters would have a blind Inner Eye, in some cases Shadowhunters need to be trained to see the Shadow World, but it wasn't the case. Jocelyn realised that her daughters were perfectly capable of seeing the Shadow World as they tried to play with faeries in the park one day when they were three. Their mother went to Magnus Bane to have him remove their Inner Eyes. But, Magnus told Jocelyn that that may drive the twins insane or worse, kill them. Making up a spell that would make her forget about the Shadow World as they saw it, a trigger would be when the girls would draw ruins and that was a sign to Jocelyn to take them back to have it recast or it would fade after sometime. Jocelyn reluctantly had the Shadowhunter children's ritual performed on Clary and Lucie, after being convinced by Magnus, in order to keep them safe from any potential harm from the Shadow World. While growing up, the twins believed that their father was a deceased soldier named Jonathan Clark and the box in Jocelyn's room with the initials J.C. belonged to him. When the twins were five, Luke finally found the Fray family, seeing how well the twins accepted and got along with Luke, Jocelyn allowed him to stay with them and become part of their lives as a paternal figure. Clary and Lucie both admit that Luke is like their father. A year later, Clary and Lucie met Simon Lewis, the three became inseparable best friends. At some point, Simon fell in love with Clary and Lucie could see it as could everyone else, as Clary was oblivious to Simon's feelings for her. Simply, Clary saw him as a best friend, a brother at most. Etymology The name 'Lucinda' comes from the Latin for 'Bringer of Light'. Her middle name 'Jayne' comes from the Hebrew for 'Gracious, merciful'. Category:Nephilim Category:Mortal Instruments Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Twins Category:Shadowhunters Category:Thefallensiennasky